1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device having a touch sensor and a display portion and to a method for manufacturing the display device. In addition, the present invention relates to an electronic device in which an electro-optical device typified by a liquid crystal display panel or a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the market of liquid crystal displays and electroluminescence (EL) displays has grown, and the importance of the added value of panels has been increasing. Above all, touch panels have attracted attention as user interfaces and have been introduced into mobile devices such as portable game machines.
However, unlike conventional physical buttons, the touch panels can perform recognition only by the sense of sight. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to feel the sense of input at the time of input.
Thus, as disclosed in Reference 1, there is a proposal in which a columnar spacer which can be transformed and a soft film are provided on a panel display surface and movement such as being depressed at the time of input is provided to create input feeling.
In addition, as disclosed in Reference 2, a technique in which a click member having a hollow truncated cone shape is provided to obtain the sense of clicking is proposed.
In Reference 1, since a columnar spacer is arranged in an upper portion of the panel display surface, an image is displayed through the columnar spacer.
In Reference 2, an image is displayed through the click member having a complex shape.